


Morning After

by TYshangshan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom Dean, Drunk Sex, First Time, M/M, S13E04, Top Jack, 中文, 无意识性爱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TYshangshan/pseuds/TYshangshan
Summary: 一个脑洞，一个PWP，一个喝醉了的小狼狗。





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> 同人小说，仅仅是同人小说。斜线前后代表攻受。  
> 给某位很想看这俩配对的朋友，不过好像还没到能够谈情说爱的地步，只好用这种方式达成。

在这个夜晚，Jack还是尝试了啤酒，继而又喝了点别的，威士忌之类。他在离开自己的卧室前也没数清地上有几个瓶子，主要是因为眼前一片模糊，这对他来说可是相当特别。

即使在还未出生之前他就能看见世间景物。虽然到目前为止他也无法充分理解，甚至对大多数所见所闻都可以说一无所知。不过他仍能够感觉到，眼前这个人是某种可以称之为“吸引”的存在。一个总宁愿对他敬而远之，甚至恶言相向的人类。

Dean生起气来，Jack就觉得很压抑。而Dean总是在生气，压低眉目嘴角紧绷，如同这个世界上任何角落都已经不存在足以让他高兴起来的东西。冰啤酒搭配热汉堡也许稍微能够帮得上忙。这就是为什么Jack总要模仿Dean那样，去大嚼牛肉汉堡或者试图喝掉几瓶啤酒。在微醺的气息中Jack逐渐了解了自己更多一点，所谓内在的他。不过随着他喝得越来越多，这种似是而非的自省又流失掉了，但他还是开了更多瓶盖，那东西味道很好，几乎比得上蛋白软糖并且更新奇。毕竟今夜之前，因为生气的Dean的管制，他总也喝不到这种谷物酿造的液体。

但今天Dean有点感冒，彻夜开车什么的，几小时前他们停在州线边加油时Sam开始这样嘟囔，直到Dean叫他闭嘴。Jack觉得Dean这么强壮的人不会只是因为这个就会生病，他的愤怒才是始作俑者。现在的情况是，在酒精和头痛双重作用下，Dean连房门都没关就斜在床上睡着了，脖子上还挂着他的头戴式耳机。Dean可不是乐意让“外人”随便窥视他卧房的那类人。他睡的并不安稳，时不时发出一点被呛到似得声音。所以Jack走进去，小心翼翼地关上了身后的门，锁扣几乎没有发出任何响动。

绕过地上那排空酒瓶，Jack坐到床边靠近了Dean，俯视着他。地堡的卧室都没有窗户，但壁灯微弱的光亮还是将他的身影投在了墙壁上，连同Dean仰卧在床铺间的曲线，奇妙地重合在一起，Jack被这深蓝色的影子吸引了注意力，但Dean在昏睡中的呼吸很快又牵起他的目光。他把Dean的耳机取下来，折好放回床头置物台上，跟木楔，小刀，旧照片摆在一起。

非常偶然的情况下，Jack得以小觑Dean的梦境。那让他发现Dean爱人的能力如此强大又耀眼。  
闪耀着的不属于他的爱，带给他针扎般的疼痛。  
这是贪婪和嫉妒，是Dean给他看的那本书里所言的“罪恶”。

但爱是模糊又无法抓住的东西，用他天生的力量也无法动其分毫。Jack的视线扫过摆放着那些零碎私人物品的置物台。不要以为他没试过，当他在压抑的氛围中目光跟随Dean四处游移，在与Dean对视之前Jack已经不由自主地试过。如同他总想盯着Dean看，他就是为这件事神魂颠倒。只是当Dean那双绿眼睛捕捉到他时，他立刻退却了。退却使他被另一种情绪包围，他会想跑去其他地方躲着，就像个离群索居的怪胎，为这种事情难堪，又暗自窃喜。

现在Dean被棉被和枕头包围着，脖子无力地歪向一边，耳廓通红，嘴唇微张。那让他看起来易于接近多了。Jack伸手捏住Dean的下巴扶正他的脸，这张满是疲惫的端正脸庞，轻合的眼盖遮住那双会令Jack产生莫名羞臊感的眼睛。轻快的绿色，蒙着睡梦的尘埃，看不到此刻正发生的事情。

也许是被这密谋般的氛围感染了，Jack终于俯下身，亲吻Dean眼脸，试图用舌尖去碰触他浓密的睫毛。但Dean很快就侧开头，似乎是本能地躲避碰触。于是Jack转而亲吻了他的脸颊，从颧骨到下颌，有一点胡茬冒出来的地方。虽然经历整天奔波，沾染着平原上的冷风和灰尘，但Dean的脸颊还是相当柔软，带着小麦香。当Jack的鼻尖探到Dean耳后，他还吸入了一点残存的须后水的味道。在枕头上压了许久的皮肤暖烘烘的，还泛出红痕来，这让Jack感到一阵渴求碰触的焦灼。他的手指慌乱地探入Dean的圆领衫下面，指腹摩挲着Dean光滑的身体，顺着胃部向外，穿过结实的侧腰，到他背上胡乱摸索，去扣他的肩胛骨，还有背部中间那道浅浅的小沟，Jack屏住呼吸，抵达Dean背部下方最低的地方。

只是感触这些就让他的裤子发紧，Jack发现自己双腿间吊着的那东西不安分地充血紧绷，却没空间给它抬头。所以他解开了皮带扣和裤链，让自己能舒适些。还有内裤，是的，Jack不得不腾出一只手来帮自己把内裤也退到大腿根。他现在已经爬上了床，几乎是俯在Dean的身上。他们在墙上的投影互相交织，看起来像是在追逐彼此。奇妙极了，Jack的气息喷吐在Dean的脸上，他伸手去拨撩Dean短短的乱发，露出一个不期然的几乎无法察觉的微笑。燥热堵在他的喉咙里，屋子里只有衣料摩擦的窸窣，还有他的手指四处游走，碰触Dean皮肤的声音。

当他的手指划过Dean的乳尖，那两粒小小的凸起几乎立刻就硬了起来。Jack被这意外的发现吸引，便来回地刺激它们，让它们更加挺硬。Dean再次试图扭转身体避开他，但根本无处避让，他正被夹在床铺与一个拿非利人之间。Jack低头咬住Dean衣服的下摆把它拉起来，让Dean更多的暴露在空气中。Dean轻轻地喘气，昏黄的灯光覆盖着他满是疤痕的身体。Jack想要了解这些疤痕，那些属于Dean的故事，但不是当下，当下他可以满足于仅仅是数数它们，或者亲吻它们。

正是想要肌肤相亲的冲动把他带来Dean的卧房，怀着不安和更多的期待，Jack折腾了几次才顺利解开Dean的皮带，于此同时他不由自主的频频望向Dean的脸，如果被Dean发现他在干什么，他可能会宁愿就地死亡。他浑噩的大脑冒出来这个场面，却让他硬的更厉害了。他的阴茎挺硬地弹在Dean的大腿上，敏感的顶端在Dean的牛仔裤褶皱里摩擦了一下，那让Jack的牙齿都微微打颤，如果他还能坚持多一会儿的话，他不想在这儿停下来。

而Dean也并没有任何醒来的迹象，他姿势别扭地陷在床铺中，酒精与病痛虏获了他。Jack捧着Dean的脸，啃咬他微翘的上唇，舌尖划着圈，让那两片饱满的嘴唇更加红润。Dean的脸颊在他急躁的摩擦下变得更红更热，Jack把拇指挤进他的嘴角，迫使他张开嘴接受着愈发失控的亲吻。Dean似乎终于被他摆弄的难受，在昏睡中推了他一把，但Jack没有撤开，他顺势抬起Dean的胯部，把他的牛仔裤连同内裤一起扒下来，扔到床下去。Dean的膝盖上有大片淤青，前一天猎魔时弄的，现在颜色正浓。Jack吞咽着口水，每一处，每一处都令他充满向往。他的膝盖兴奋地插入到Dean的双腿间，推开他的双腿。Jack感觉到自己的脸和脖子都滚烫滚烫，但完全比不上Dean自嗓子里溢出颤音的热度，那是一点点微不足道的裂痕，细碎而压抑，甚至不如通风口的余音来得响，不过在 Jack听来已经足够激励。他贪婪地吮吸着Dean的嘴唇，真正意义的贴附在那里。

这也许是人类所能做到的最亲密的事情。留下痕迹，交换体液。

像现在这样，Jack放开Dean的嘴唇，支起上身，胯部与Dean的身体更紧密地紧贴。Dean的腿完全伸展开，Jack再次把手伸到他们之间，抚弄Dean大腿间的嫩肉，把前液都弄在Dean的臀缝里，滋润着他的入口。情欲在Jack体内迅速膨胀，他湿滑的手指扒弄Dean的入口，为进犯做准备。

这准备相当仓促，他拉起Dean的一条腿，倾身压下，另一只手扶着自己挺硬突刺而入。

那个通道的确不够顺畅，可Jack发现自己比想象中要粗鲁许多，白日里不敢造次的样子根本都是假象。他像掰开一个橙子那样对待Dean，不是说他这样吃过很多橙子，Dean也不是一颗多汁的水果。Jack额头上的汗水滚落，保持着进犯的势头，膝盖抵在床铺上，激烈地挺进，顶入Dean沉默的身躯，让他们缝隙全无地贴合。他的大腿撞在Dean的尾椎上，发出清晰的声音，然后退回来一点又再次重复。Dean被他弄的几次隔着枕头撞上床头板，架在Jack肩膀上那条腿，膝头几乎要碰触到他自己的胸口。而Jack觉得自己是一支长矛，刺入坚实的土地中，撞的眼冒金星，发晕发热。

Dean的感受他来不及考虑，Jack动作混乱地抽插着，毫无角度可言又被夹的生痛。但他享受于此间的表情投映在放在床头的碎玻璃上，不知从何而来又为何会被Dean留下的碎掉的镜子的一部分。他的脸在那里呈现出毫无悔意的样子，嘴角带着笑，眼睛被刘海的阴影遮盖着，眼珠却泛出澄黄光泽。他不属于人类的躯体包含着无数能量，横冲直撞让无奈的哼声自Dean干涸沙哑的嗓子里被顶出来，Dean的体内如此柔软，让他只想再深，再深点，钻进Dean的皮肤下，侵入他的血肉，向着最亲密的去处，最好能直达底端，扎根其间再也无法被阻挡在外。每次挺进都让Jack被巨大的快感掩埋，还有粗重的呼吸也盖过Dean的呻吟，那让人忘乎所以的满足感令他忽略掉其他一切。只剩下冲撞，摩擦，床垫发出刺耳的声响，沉闷地塌陷，他想做的事情，任何阻碍也无济于事。  
他想要这个，想要的不得了。

“…停下！…”  
本该昏睡的Dean忽然睁大双眼望向他，那对绿色的眼珠在昏暗中如此明艳夺目，带着玻璃般的质感，而Jack在自己意识到之前就已经伸出手掌去遮盖了它们。

他无法跟它们对视。

Dean的身体正急促地紧缩，他的圆领衫卷上去堆积在胸口，乳尖挺立，肩膀也耸了起来。就在这一刻他长久淤积的愤怒被恐惧冲散了，只剩下颤抖，他在害怕。那情绪通过他陡然攥住Jack手腕的指间传达，酸麻一路翻腾着直冲向Jack的头顶，他感受着自己被Dean炙热甬道包裹着的部分，紧咬着他，又躲避着他，僵硬而痛苦，动弹不得地承受着。Jack不安定的内心被悸动填满，这感觉如此怪异猛烈，让他停不下来。

为此他甚至可以挤碎Dean的脑袋，把这个人当成一块肉。被欲望搅拌过的大脑抛出这些恶毒的想法，他能轻易做到。

他就是停不下来，所以选择把Dean压在床单里，按住他的额头迫使他露出脖子。他能看到Dean动脉里流动的血液，喉结鼓动，随着他的不曾停歇的推入而艰难呼吸的样子，Jack内心的某部分欢欣鼓舞着想要撕裂这具脆弱的肉体。但当他的手指碰触到Dean湿润的眼角时他却脱口而出地说：“你会忘记，不要记得这些。”

Dean内心的愤怒，还有悲伤， Jack由衷希望在太阳升起之后它们也能连同此刻的恐惧一起烟消云散。

“不是我，什么都没有发生…对不起，这不是…不是我…”

Jack尚且年轻的身体也绷紧了，Dean被他扣住的膝窝留下苍白的指印，那之后或许会留下更多青紫淤痕，Jack也知道当他真的用力他能轻易捏碎这块骨头，他的心底再次泛起酸痒，手指上更加了几分力道。Dean呜咽出声，可又立刻要紧了牙关。这蔑视般的忍耐让Jack想要尖叫，生理上的感受令人欣快不已而心理感受又撕扯着他，矛盾碰撞在心口爆裂成不应有的快感。他被躁动推着向前，不再有任何迟疑，每一次撞击都用尽全力，带着已汇聚成激流的情欲，摆弄着他，把他们都抛上天。嗡鸣在他耳边回荡，催促他把杂念抛之脑后，只要肆无忌惮地宣泄就行了，没有极限，没有尽头。

这是否就是Dean所说的邪恶，那他心中仍存在的不忍是否能让他免于死刑。  
Dean本来说他做的挺好，但现在他一定又把一切都弄糟了。

Jack高声呻吟着钝重地挺了几次又在最后一刻猛地抽出来，精液喷洒在两人之间，在Dean的下腹留下污浊的痕迹。Dean细碎的喘息在Jack耳中回荡，刺激他一波波抽搐，把他可能存在的灵魂一并抽空。他射了这么多，覆盖Dean的身体，仿佛在播撒什么更加邪恶的东西。

他匍在Dean身上，紧贴着他的胸口。Jack也初次体会到意乱情迷后的疲惫，被自己的口水呛到，埋在Dean温暖的颈窝里咳嗽着，觉得昏昏欲睡。  
但Dean仍旧在呢喃，被惊醒后理应到来的反抗却迟迟不见。Jack移开了遮盖在Dean脸上的手。这次他只看到Dean紧闭的双眼，泪水聚集在眼窝处，睫毛被打湿，贴在一起。

“住手…住手，停下来…”  
他断断续续地说，让Jack不禁猜想也许Dean根本没有看到他。他深陷在自己过往的噩梦中，看到的只是他不愿见到的一切。熊熊火光，被撕裂的世界，无可挽救的家。  
Jack心怀不甘地想，那里仍没有他的位置。

 

第二天醒来，Jack感觉自己仍像在做梦，因为Dean就站在他旁边。他给了Dean一夜无梦的安眠。但一夜过后，在自己的床上睁开眼时Jack怀疑自己昨夜是否能自如运用那些能力，他清醒的时候都不很确定，何况醉醺醺地连怎么回房都不记得。如果不能，下一刻迎接他的可能就是所谓刻着十字的子弹，或者砍刀。而Jack也怀疑自己是否应该坐以待毙，加上地板上那堆不该出现的空酒瓶，他不知所措地僵在毯子里，恨不能连脸也盖住。

但Dean只是倚在门框下面。这间卧房小的要命，不然Jack也不会觉得Dean那张苍白的脸近在咫尺，刚刮了胡子，嘴唇湿润，依旧很生气的样子。可Dean只是透过混合着黑咖啡香味的空气看着他，又朝门外通往厨房的走廊扬了扬下巴。那双微微闪烁的绿眼睛，像一个救赎在等着他。

 

END.


End file.
